


Not Quite A Wish Come True

by BackslashEcho



Series: A Moment That Changes A Life When... [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackslashEcho/pseuds/BackslashEcho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune reflects on his actions, and decides to apologize. Weiss, unnervingly, also has something to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite A Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> **Request** : Weiss Schnee/Jaune Arc (Weissgold), [this post](http://rwbyships.tumblr.com/post/116042212737/medukarrrabu-i-told-you-id-fucking-do-it).  
>  (Warning for swearing on the source; story is clean).

Jaune’s knees were beginning to ache from their prolonged contact with the floor, but he remained motionless, Weiss’ scathing retort ringing in his ears. The obscenity—so rare dropping from her lips—burned all the more shameful for its apparent necessity. And he _had_ deserved it. It was harsh maybe…but this was, what, the dozenth time he had asked her out? Well, this time he hadn’t got as far as the asking, but a confession still had to count as an instance. The truth was, he had honestly lost count of how many times he had been shot down, and that…wasn’t right. 

Maybe it wasn’t fair for Weiss to assume he was only interested in her family name— _he hadn’t even put together that she was from the same Schnee family as the famous company!_ —but it also wasn’t fair of him to make her tell him ‘no’ as often as she had to.

Ruby was talking, shaking his shoulder, but Jaune wasn’t listening. He brushed her off, got to his feet, and waved her after Weiss, who had stalked away, plainly furious. Ruby dashed in front of him as he, too, turned away, but he just ruffled her hair and gave her a little push again to follow her partner. He had a feeling she was watching him go, but he didn’t care. He didn’t need comforting, he needed time to think, which meant he needed to avoid his teammates. Nora would try to cheer him up, and Ren was never far from her. Pyrrha had a habit of quietly implying that he could do no wrong, and it was perfectly plain to him that he was _absolutely_ in the wrong, here.

Knowing that Nora would be accompanying Ren to class even though she had a free period, and that Pyrrha was in the library, Jaune headed up to their usual rooftop spot, not caring that he would likely be wasting his own free period staring into space. He sat down on the edge of the roof, kicking his feet and staring out toward the horizon over the sea.

“Awww… What’s got you down, Jaune-y boy?” came a mocking voice from the window below.

“Cram it, Winchester, I’m not in the mood,” Jaune snapped. There was a moment’s silence, then a scoff, and the window slammed shut.

* * *

Jaune remained where he was for hours, until the sun began to creep toward the horizon. Pyrrha would know where to find him if he didn’t show up for dinner, and he still didn’t need her comfort or pity. He needed…to man up and apologize to Weiss. And stop asking her out, of course, but that went without saying. 

Sliding back carefully from the edge of the roof, Jaune climbed to his feet and headed for the door. When he opened it, he was shocked to find Weiss just passing by. The look she gave him was frigid, and he almost kept his mouth shut, but he forced his jaw to work.

“Weiss!”

She didn’t even stop.

“May I…please speak with you privately, for a moment?”

Now she paused, but did not look back at him. She made no motion to go anywhere more secluded, or sign that she was willing to do so. He had been hoping not to do this in a hallway, but if this was the best he was going to get… Hell, this morning had been in a hallway, so maybe it was fitting. All that was missing was Ruby gasping in the background. 

Even though Weiss was still facing the other way, Jaune got back on his knees. “Weiss, I owe you an apology.”

No answer.

“More than one, really,” Jaune went on, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’ve been more than pushing my luck for months now, and…well…looking back I’m kinda disgusted with _myself_.”

Still no reply.

“I’ve been…well, ‘persistent’ is an understatement, and almost sounds like a compliment, but I don’t know any better word. ‘Obnoxious’? ‘Entitled’, maybe? I actually don’t feel like I’m entitled to a date or anything with you, but I guess that _is_ how I’ve been acting…” He heaved a sigh, but went on, “What I’m trying to say is, I want you to know that the reason for all this is that I really think the world of you, but I’ve finally realized that…that my actions have been reprehensible!” he finished, as forcefully as he could.

“That’s all I had to say,” he added, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat.

There, he had done it; he had told her he was sorry without her interrupting or walking away. She would go now, and that was okay. He couldn’t very well argue that he deserved the dignity of a response. Sure enough, after a moment, he heard Weiss’ heels begin clicking against the floor again as she walked…but they seemed to be getting closer. Suddenly, those same heeled boots came to a stop directly on the section of floor that he was staring at.

“Jaune,” her voice was as stiff as her posture, as though she was forcing each word through clenched teeth. “I believe…that I also owe you an apology for how I spoke to you today. My words were harsher than was called for, and I should not have let my temper get away from me.” 

Jaune got to his feet, looking at Weiss incredulously. She was refusing to meet his eye, plainly afraid that making her apology would cause Jaune to revert to form. He wasn’t about to do that.

Instead, he mentally cleared the board. He extended a hand. “Hi. I’m Jaune. It’s nice to meet you.”

Weiss stared at his hand for a moment, before taking it gracefully. “Hello,” she said finally. “I am Weiss Schnee. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Jaune gave a small smile, which he thought was returned, though it was so fleeting from Weiss that he couldn’t be sure. “Well, I’ve got to get going,” he said. “My team will come nagging if I miss dinner. Glad to meet you!” He was already turning the corner, waving behind him.

It wasn’t, perhaps, what he had wished for… But in the end, a second chance was better than he had dared to hope. He had to resist an urge to skip as he made his way toward the dining hall.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** : Sorry if this isn’t exactly a whirlwind romance, but honestly, [look at what I had to work with](http://rwbyships.tumblr.com/post/116042212737/medukarrrabu-i-told-you-id-fucking-do-it). I took this on knowing it would be challenging, so I did the best I could with it. I really do like this particular ship (I’ve written my own take on it for RWBY Relationship Week), but they have enough obstacles in their way without having to overcome the likes of _that_. To the requesting Anon: if you want another stab at Weissgold, feel free to drop another request and I’ll try to compose something a little more satisfying.


End file.
